1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to assembly of the rotor of a permanent magnet motor. The rotor has a plurality of recesses and overhung slots. Permanent magnet carriers and C-shaped lamination stacks are assembled in ring-shaped units interfitting with the recesses and overhung slots.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates to the assembly of the rotor of a permanent magnet motor generally as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,645.